AMOR EXTRAÑO
by aseret-1987
Summary: Historia de PAUL y DAWN un dia comun de paseo con sus amigos se tornara en un dia extraño, pero exitante para Dawn con la persona menos esperada. Es un 'shot one' de "Ikarishipping", entren y revisen. es mi primer fanfic "So" no sean muy duros.


Hola a todos, esta historia tratara de una de las parejas que me gustan de Pokemon, Paul y Dawn; espero que sea de su agrado, no sean muy duros con sus criticas ya que es la primera vez que escribo un FanFic; y no tengo idea de cómo lo tomen. Gracias de ante mano, por ver el fanfic. Ahora así les dejo con mi fanfic…. ¡¡¡¡¡ADELANTE!!!!! ^_^

***PAUL Y DAWN***:

"Amor Extraño:"

Nuestros amigos Ash, Brock y Dawn, se encontraban caminado por un bosque, buscando un lugar para descansar y pasar un día agradable, en compañía de sus pokemons. Ya llevaban casi dos horas caminado, cuando se percataron de algo, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, se divisaba vapor de agua, al cruzar unos arbustos pudieron ver que se trataban de una aguas termales. Miren chicos, ¡¡¡Aguas Termales!!! – grito Dawn.

Ash: Este es un sitio, muy agradable. – dijo Ash al dibujar una sonrisa en su boca.

Brock: Este es el lugar ideal que andábamos buscando. – complemento Brock.

Ash: Esta decidido, Pasemos el día aquí. – concluyo Ash.

Dawn: Si es perfecto. ¡Aguas Termales! – dijo Dawn aun muy emocionada.

Brock: ¡Sí!, preparare la comida. – dijo al empezar a sacar su utensilios, de su mochila sin fondo.

Dawn empezó a examinar el área y decidió ir de paseo, por si sola, así que se despidió de sus amigos.

-----……-----……-----……-----……-----…..-----

Dawn camino por un rato, y descubrió otra zona con aguas termales. – este sitio está lleno de áreas con ¡Agua Termales!, ¡Me encanta! – pensó Dawn. Decidió sacar a Piplup para que también disfrutara de las aguas termales.

Dawn: (tomando la pokebola de Piplup) – ¡¡¡ Piplup sal ahora!!! – Piplup salió de la pokebola.

¡Piplup esto te va encantar! – tomo a Piplup en sus manos y se cerco a la orilla de una de las lagunas de agua caliente. Piplup al sentir el agua caliente grito. – ¡¡¡Piplup oh oh oh oh op!!!! – Piplup salto de las manos de Dawn y salió corriendo.

Dawn: ¿¡Que pasa Piplup!? – pregunto sorprendida. (pensando) – Por que Piplup salió corriendo… el es un tipo pingüino les gusta el agua… supongo que también le gustan las aguas termales,… ¿no es así?

En eso se escucho de nueva vez en grito de Piplup. – ¡¡¡PIPLUP OH OH OH!!! – Piplup estaba colgando de la orilla de un acantilado.

Dawn: ¡¡¡OH NO!!! ¡Piplup! – grito al salir corriendo. – llego hasta la orilla del acantilado. – ¡No te preocupes estoy aquí! – dijo al tomar en sus manos a Piplup. – ¡Estoy aquí!, ¡Te tengo!, ¡Aguanta un poco más!

En ese mismo instante Dawn resbalo, se había puesto demasiado cerca del acantilado, al tratar de evitar que Piplup cayera. Ella logro sujetarse de la orilla. ¡¡¡Socorrooooo!!!! – grito Dawn.

Paul se encontraba cerca en ese momento, logro ver todo lo que había pasado. Se acerco rápidamente, y tomo a Dawn de la mano. Ella sujetaba muy fuerte a Piplup junto a su pecho, cuando sintió una mano que sujeto y la jalo, poniendo la mitad de su cuerpo a salvo cerca de la orilla. Ella tomo a Piplup y lo subió primero, acto seguido lo metió a su pokebola, ella quería que él se salvara primero antes que ella misma. Cuando se encontró a salvo, empezó a agradecer a la persona que la había salvado, cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

Dawn: (mirando a la persona que la había salvado) -pensando para sí. – No puede ser eres la última persona que hubiese pensando que me salvaría. - ¿Paul eres tú?.... – dijo muy desconcertada.

Paul: La próxima vez te dejare caer Estúpida Barbie. – dijo en tono amenazador.

Paul se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, para retirarse de ese lugar; Dawn lo siguió tratando de agradecerle por haberla rescatado.

Dawn: ¡Paul, espera! ¡Gracias por salvarme! – lo alcanzó. - Paul... te estoy hablando, eres muy descortés, te estoy agradeciendo de que me a higas salvado, no tienes nada que decirme. –dijo muy enojada, al ponerse tras de él.

Paul: ¡Aléjate de mí, estúpida Barbie! – dijo muy furioso.

Dawn: No vuelvas a llamarme así otra vez. – dijo muy enojada tomándolo por el brazo derecho. Paul se giro.

Paul: ¡Quita tus manos de mi chaqueta! – dijo al tomarla de la mano.

En eso momento los dos no se habían percatado de que se habían detenido en un área muy débil, donde la tierra estaba muy floja y mojada, los dos cayeron en algo como una cueva. Dawn se abrazo de Paul.

Dawn: ¡¡¡Aaaay!!! ¡¡¡¡No otra vez!!!! – muy asustada.

Paul: ¡Suéltame Dawn, no me toques! –dijo muy enojado, cuando estaban cayendo.

Al caer.

Dawn: ¡¡¡AUUCH!!! –grito de dolor.

Los dos cayeron, en un tipo cueva, que se encontraba en un nivel superior de donde ellos se encontraban anteriormente. Dawn se frotaba sus pompis después del gran golpazo que se dio; Paul como es más hábil que ella, pudo amortiguar el golpe. Después del mal paso, Paul empezó a examinar la cueva donde los dos se encontraban atrapados. Era un lugar algo espacioso, pero estaba encerrado totalmente. Paul hablo finalmente, después de lo sucedido, ya que entre los dos había caído un gran silencio.

Paul: ¡Estúpida Niña!, me asegurare de no volverte a salvar, porque por tu culpa estamos aquí atrapados. – dijo en un tono furioso. – Queda descartado tratar de escalar por estas paredes, la tierra esta floja y húmeda. – dirigiéndose a Dawn, en tono algo serio.

Dawn le contesto.

Dawn: (muy enojada) – ¡No vas a parar de insultarme, los dos estamos aquí atrapados así que…! –en ese instante observo la mano de Paul, tenía una herida. –Paul tu mano…. –se le acerco muy preocupada, tratando de ver que tan grave fue la herida.

Paul: No me toques. –contesto muy directo.

Dawn: Pero yo solo… -trato de explicarle que solo quería ayudarlo a curar su herida.

Paul: ¡No necesito de tu ayuda! –contesto muy orgulloso.

Dawn: ¡Ok como quieras, yo solo trataba de ayudarte! –dijo muy indignada. –No me quedare aquí esperando por nada. –prosiguió al pararse.

Paul se sentó para tratar de curar su propia herida.

-----……-----……-----……-----……-----……-----

Dawn estaba examinando el lugar, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Paul, encontró un conjunto de plantas, que se entrelazaban como una cortina natural. Ella hizo una pequeña abertura para averiguar que se encontraba detrás de esas plantas; quedo impactada con lo que encontró. – ¡Qué maravilla! -grito Dawn, en tono de excitación; a lo que Paul voltio muy intrigado de porque ella había gritado. -¡Aguas Termales! –prosiguió Dawn.

Dawn: ¡Esto es lo que necesito! –exclamo para sí.

En ese instante decidió tomar un baño, en unas relajantes aguas termales, y no le importaba que Paul estuviera seca. Dawn empezó agrietarle a Paul que iba a tomarse un baño, así que le advirtió de no acercara o tratarla de espiarla.

Dawn: Me tomare un baño así que no te atrevas a cercarte, o te las veras conmigo. –le saco la lengua, como acto de desaprobación.

Paul: Como creer que voy a tratar de espiarte niña boba…. –dijo para sí.

Dawn cruzo la cortina de plantas, para su tan deseado baño, pero cuando cruzo no se percato que dejo una pequeña abertura donde se alcanzaba a divisar su espalda. Paul pudo ver cuando ella empezaba a desvestirse, el trato de fingir desinterés, pero era imposible ya que el espectáculo se encontraba frente a él; Paul se sonrojo, oculto su rostro, para que nadie viera su expresión ante esa situación tan incómoda para él, desviando su mirada. –Que niña tan desvergonzada… -dijo para sí, aun con su rostro sonrojado.

Después de que Dawn tomo su relajante baño, camino hacia donde se encontraba Paul, observo como batallaba para mantener firme la venda que usaba para curar la herida de su mano. Ella se le acerco y se incoó junto a él.

Dawn: Déjame ayudarte. –dijo en un tono suave.

Paul: ¡No me toques…! –contesto furioso. – ¡Yo puedo solo! –prosiguió, mirándola muy enojado. Dawn le contesto a su mirada amenazadora, en la misma forma.

Dawn: ¡Ni siquiera logras colocarla bien! –contesto enojada y tomando la mano de Paul.

Paul: Como quieras. –dijo al ser vencido por esos grandes y penetrantes ojos azules.

Paul, observaba como ella vendaba su mano, con el más delicado cuidado, para no lastimarlo, y así evitar un enojo de su parte. Ella mientras tanto empezó a decirle, que se había perdido de un fabuloso y relajante baño en esas Aguas Termales.

Dawn: ¡Ay! Paul, no sabes de lo que te has perdido. –dijo muy alegre, al terminar de vendar su mano.

Paul: Si como digas. –dijo en tono sarcástico.

Dawn: ¿¡Siempre eres tan insoportable!? –dijo muy enojada. Ella se volteo, se quedo callada, sentada junto él. En eso momento su mente empezó hacerle una mala jugada.

Dawn: (mirando a Paul) –pensando. –Yo no entiendo porque él es siempre tan malo con todo mundo… Hoy me salvo y no puedo creerlo… El siempre es tan gruñón… pero no creo que sea un mal chico… también observándolo bien, es un chico guapo…

En eso momento Paul se dio cuenta, cuando Dawn lo observaba.

Paul: Pasa algo. –dijo muy serio.

Dawn: ¡eh!... no… nada. –dijo muy nerviosa, inclino la mirada al sonrojarse. –Espera, espera… qué demonios estoy pensando, ¿Paul un buen chico y guapo? ¡Ay! Si que la caída me está volviendo loca. –dijo para sí.

-----……-----……-----……-----……-----……-----

Las horas pasaron, la noche cayó sobre Paul y Dawn, un silencio dominaba ese momento; el cual parecía tener su propio peso.

Dawn: (muy pensativa) –Ya es de noche y nosotros aquí atrapados… Espero que los chicos me estén buscando. –muy preocupada. El cansancio y la preocupación se podría observar en la cara de Dawn, Paul la observaba muy atentamente, sin quitar su expresión tan seria.

Dawn se encontraba al costado de Paul, los dos estaban sentados junto a una fogata que encendió Paul, momento antes de obscurecer.

Dawn: (muy cansada y pensativa) –Espero que Ash Y Brock me estén…. –en ese instante ella no termino la frase, se encontraba muy cansada y con demasiado sueño.

En ese momento Dawn cayó dormida sobre el hombro de Paul, que aun permanecía a su lado; Paul se sorprendió un poco con ese acto por parte de Dawn. Por lo cual Paul no se movió, permaneció en su lugar sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido o movimiento. Dawn permaneció apoyada en el hombro de Paul por casi media hora, quien la examinaba con insistencia.

Dawn se despertó por una reacción por parte de ella, el cual prosiguió con un sentimiento de sorpresa. Se alejo de Paul.

Dawn: ¡Ay! Lo siento… lo siento… e… este…. Yo… –muy nerviosa. -(pensando) – ¿Como paso esto? que vergüenza… ¿Qué estará pensando de mi?... –muy apenada inclino su rostro que ardía de vergüenza.

Paul solo la miro con su misma expresión seria. Los dos quedaron en silencio, el cual cayó sobre Dawn, como una tonelada. A ella no le gusto esa sensación entonces decidió romper con ese terrible silencio.

Dawn: Han pasado al menos 5 horas desde que estamos atrapados… –dijo haciendo pausa. –Tengo mucho miedo si ellos no nos encuentran… –prosiguió en tono preocupado.

Paul solo la observó.

Dawn: ¿Qué pasaría si ellos no nos encuentran?, no hay comida, ni agua, ¿Qué puede pasar?, en algunas semanas habrá otro concurso, no podre asistir…. –dijo muy preocupada, hasta que fue interrumpida por Paul.

Paul: ¡¿No vas a dejar de estar ideando y diciendo cosas estúpidas?! –dijo muy fastidiado. –Es culpa tuya de que los dos estemos aquí atrapados. –prosiguió en tono represor.

Dawn inclino la vista por lo que dijo Paul, abrasando sus rodillas dijo:

Dawn: Tú tienes razón…. Es mi culpa…. –dijo muy triste. Levanto la vista, con una inmensa tristeza en sus grandes ojos azules. –Tienes razón yo soy la culpable de que estemos aquí… –digo tratando de contener una lagrima. –Paul… Lo siento…. En verdad… Perdóname… –esta última palabra salió con dificultad de sus labios, por las lágrimas que empezaron a fluir como agua en una fuente. Dawn inclino su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, para que Paul no la mirara llorar.

La expresión de Paul cambio quedo sorprendido por la preocupación que ella reflejaba, y de lo culpable que se sentía por haberlo puesto en esa situación. El se sintió mal por ella y culpable por haberla hecho llorar. Paul se acerco a ella; Dawn levanto su rostro, limpio sus lágrimas, observo a Paul cerca de ella, momento seguido él la tomo por el rostro y la beso. Dawn no podría creer lo que estaba pasando entre ella y él.

Dawn: (pensando) –Paul… No puedo creerlo… Esto no puede ser real… pero… El… En verdad me está besando… …Mi primer beso… –estaba en shock, no podía reaccionar.

El beso se prolongo un momento más, hasta que Paul se alejo, tan rápido como se había acercado a ella, momento antes de besarla.

Dawn: (sorprendida) –Que ha pasado… -dijo para sí.

Paul se dio la vuelta sin mirarla, busco un lugar para descansar, y sin decir palabra se fue a dormir. Dawn permanecía sentada en el suelo, aun se encontraba en shock por lo que había pasado.

Dawn: (pensativa) –Debería de estar enojada con el… Porque hizo eso… (suspiro.) –Pero me siento muy… muy… extraña… Mi corazón late muy fuerte… es un extraño, pero placentero sentimiento… –algo preocupada. –Pero ahora… Como tengo que comportar contigo… Paul… Ella miro hacia donde estaba Paul, que se acostó dándole la espalda, lo miro con un sentimiento que la confundía, no sabía por qué él había hecho eso, no lo entendía, ella quería una explicación, pero ella imagino que él no se la daría.

Dawn no quería seguir atormentándose más por lo sucedido con Paul, así que decidió también irse a dormir.

-----……-----……-----……-----……-----……-----

Al día siguiente, Dawn se encontraba dormida en su tienda, cuando despertó. Ash y Brock se encontraban a su lado.

Dawn: ¡que! –dijo al levantarse.

Ash: ¡Por fin despertaste Dawn! –dijo muy alegre al ver a su amiga despertar.

Dawn: ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto muy confundida. -¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?

Brock: Paul te trajo hasta aquí un poco antes del amanecer. – le contesto a su amiga. –Nosotros estábamos muy preocupados por ti. – prosiguió aliviado al ver a su amiga bien.

Dawn: ¿Qué? ¿Paul? y ahora ¿Dónde está él? –pregunto muy preocupada.

Ash: El se acaba de ir, tú sabes qué clase de persona es. –le contesto a su amiga. – Pero, ¿que estabas haciendo con él? –le pregunto.

Dawn se levanto, se puso sus zapatos, tomo su boina y salió corriendo de la tienda; Ash salió tras ella, se detuvo frente la entrada.

Ash: ¡Dawn espera! ¿Dónde vas? –grito Ash.

Dawn: (alejándose) – ¡Te explicare todo más tarde, necesito encontrarlo! –dijo alejándose del campamento.

-----……-----……-----……-----……-----……-----

Dawn continúo corriendo, hasta que diviso a una persona a lo lejos, era Paul. Cuando se encontró más cerca, ella comenzó a gritarle.

Dawn: ¡Paul espera! –grito para llamar su atención.

Paul se detuvo y voltio para ver quien lo llamaba.

Dawn: ¡¿Dónde crees que vas?! ¡Detente! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! –digo al detenerse frente Paul.

Paul: ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora de mi, niña? –contesto algo enfadado.

Dawn: Es algo que tengo que preguntarte. –dijo directamente. –No pudiste haber olvidado lo que paso. (dijo al sonrojarse) –Quiero decir… Tú sabes a que me refiero… ¿Por qué me besaste ayer? –dijo al sentir su cara arder como fuego puro.

Paul: Eso paso... ¡porque solo paso! –dijo en tono serio al girarse para seguir su camino.

Dawn: ¿y eso crees que es una respuesta? –dijo algo enojada. – ¡Yo necesito una respuesta más congruente! –dijo al seguirlo.

Dawn trato de detener a Paul para que le diera una respuesta más congruente. Cuando Dawn tropezó con una piedra; en ese instante ella había tomado a Paul por el brazo, provocando una caída entre él y ella. El tropiezo provoco que Paul cayera encima de ella, aumentado el problema entre los dos. La situación era extraña, pero cálida, los dos quedaron viéndose a los ojos, en ese instante el tiempo pareció detenerse entre los dos. Dawn no podía creer esta nueva situación con él.

Dawn: (pensando) – ¡Oh no!... Otra vez… No es posible que yo siempre termine en situaciones embarazosas… Cuando estoy con él… –sintió arder su rostro como fuero puro, mientras lo miraba.

Paul la observaba, con mirada intensa e insistente, sus ojos no podían dejar de ver aquellos grandes y penetrantes ojos azules, pero su expresión era la misma. Por el contrario Dawn sentía que su rostro se derretía, por el rojo vivo en sus mejillas, y un escalofrió recorrió todo su débil cuerpo, bajo aquel cuerpo varonil que se encontraban encima de ella y aquella penetrante mirada, que la veía con insistencia. Dawn hablo para calmar la presión de esa situación.

Dawn: E… Escucha no te enojes… por favor… yo tropecé y… –la frase murió en sus labios, porque Paul se apodero de ellos. Paul no pensó lo que hiso solo la beso, Dawn no podía creer lo que pasaba, estaba muy impactada para reaccionar a esa situación ya vivida con anterioridad.

Dawn: (pensando) –El… El esta besándome… Otra vez… ¿Por qué…? Porque… Paul… -se rindió al beso. Paul se dio cuenta cuando ella correspondía a su beso, en ese instante dejo de besarla; pero Dawn lo sujeto del rostro evitando que se alejara del suyo. Ella deseaba una respuesta, unas palabras para calmar la duda de su corazón.

Dawn: Paul… ¿Por qué me besaste otra vez? –dijo en tono delicado, pero muy sonrojada.

Paul: (sorprendido) – ¿Qué…? –dijo en tono seco, pero suave.

Pero Paul tomo las manos de Dawn, alejándolas de su rostro; se levanto rápidamente, se alejo de esa situación. Dawn se levanto, permaneciendo sentada en el suelo, el cual fue testigo de un momento extraño, cálido, pero romántico. Paul la miro e inclino su mirada.

Paul: Tú sí que realmente eres molesta… –dijo en tono muy serio. –Tú sabes sobre esto.

Dawn: ¿Qué…? –dijo muy sorprendida. – ¡Estas muy equivocado yo no sé nada de esto! –contesto enojada y sonrojada a la vez. – ¡Solo quiero saber, ¿Por qué me besaste dos veces?! Paul se encontraba de espaldas.

Paul: Después te volveré a ver a ti sola. –dijo al regalarle una pequeña sonrisa, cuando voltio para verla por última vez, antes de emprender nuevamente su camino.

Dawn: ¿!Eh!? –se sorprendió.

Paul se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

Dawn: ¡Tú sí que eres un estúpido…! ¡No te entiendo…! ¡¿Por qué no me quieres decírmelo?! –grito muy furiosa al levantarse.

Paul solo siguió su camino, sonrió, por el berrinche que hizo, y el tono en el que le grito.

Dawn: (pensando para sí) –Eso es todo… Nunca sabré porque él hizo eso… él es tan extraño… (cambio su semblante.) Pero… A pesar de todo esto… Me… Siento feliz. –dijo muy alegre, al poner una de sus manos en la boca, en señal de que no olvidaría lo que había pasado entre ella y Paul. Dawn solo vio como Paul se desvanecía en el horizonte.

Fin…

Bueno espero les haiga gustado, espero sus reviews, y sus critica. Hasta luego. ¡¡¡Pasen un lindo día!!! ^_^


End file.
